


Eyes In The Dark

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Fantasy elements, Gen, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: Take Two of a previous prompt where Deceit saves (in that case Remus) from an accident. I misread it at first to be that Deceit manages to avoid the accident, and this idea was born.
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Eyes In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Take Two of a previous prompt where Deceit saves (in that case Remus) from an accident. I misread it at first to be that Deceit manages to avoid the accident, and this idea was born.

The brakes squealed hellishly loudly for a few terrible seconds before the car came to a stop. Inside, Dorian was weirdly focused on how loud the engine was in the aftermath. Shouldn’t it be dead silent? Should he only be able to hear his own heartbe-

Outside the car someone stood up, staggering up and away, continuing down the road in the direction they’d been going before Dorian had almost flattened them with his car. He turned the ignition off quickly and scrambled out on shaky legs, calling out to his almost-victim.

“Hey! Hey wait! Are you okay?!” He shouted. The figure flinched and turned, dark eyes in a pale face all that was visible before they kept going. “ _Wait_!”

With a few long strides Dorian caught up, but as soon as he caught the person by the arm they collapsed, luckily backwards into his chest so he could gently lower them to the ground, kneeling on the cool asphalt. It was a boy, hard to tell his actual age but calling him a man certainly didn’t fit his youthfulness, features sharp and otherworldly, breathing shallow. He was wearing what looked like an enormous tshirt- belted at the waist and almost covering a pair of thin, ripped leggings- but it was made out of a material Dorian didn’t recognise; fine like silk but not slippery to touch somehow.

The whole thing felt very _weird_.

Dorian sat there for a moment as he tried to think about what to do next. He could leave the strange boy where he found him, or he could take him to a hospital somewhere for help. Dorian didn’t think he’d actually hit him at all in the end, but the way the boy had collapsed and was still unconscious did not bode well for his health even so.

That line of thinking sort of made his mind up for him. Dorian carefully lifted the boy, surprised by how light a weight he was. He forced his still shaking legs to work and stumbled to the car to buckle his charge carefully into the passenger seat and drive off, heading for the nearest hospital where be could hopefully drop the strange boy off and forget about the whole debacle entirely…


End file.
